


Coping

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Mild Gore, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing worse than the loss of a child is a mother's grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping

“Grelle?”  
She looks over at Angelina, pausing in polishing her scythe.  
“Reapers watch Cinematic Records,” Angelina begins, staring at Grelle in that vacant way. “And you said you can borrow volumes from the Library. Do you think—”  
“No,” Grelle says. She speaks gently, afraid to hurt the woman she loves. “That's not available. It's complicated in cases like that.”  
Angelina sighs and settles into staring at nothing. Grelle continues cleaning blood, flesh, hair out of the teeth of her scythe. As much fun as tonight's dramatic justice has been, the Reaper only wishes there was something more she could do.


End file.
